PCT Publication No. WO 99/21579 (Seager, et al.) discloses a fast dispersing composition for a veterinary vaccine that is freeze dried and loosely compacted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,180 (Allen, Jr. et al) describes a process for making a particulate support matrix for a rapidly dissolving tablet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,666 (Neway et al.) discloses a freeze dried liquid vaccine that may form a tablet to be reconstituted in liquid form.
A disadvantage to current vaccine preparations is that they contain stabilizers susceptible to foaming when mixed in diluent, causing excessive foaming of the solution after dissolution of the composition which also causes problems for the user in containing the solution in the container its dissolved in. Overflow of the solution from the container due to foaming can result in loss of product and increased exposure of the vaccine to the user.